The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more particularly, to medication and pharmaceutical containing dispensers having improved indicia carrying capabilities and sliding characteristics.
The prior art contains a wide variety of medical dispensers for tablets, pills and other pharmaceutical preparations. One common type of dispenser construction includes a tray having a generally rectangular configuration dimensioned for storing a plurality of tablets and/or other medical preparations, and a slidable cover cooperating with guideways formed by the tray. Exemplary of such known dispensers are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 828,151; 2,035,340; 2,101,687; 2,102,094; 2,378,003; and 2,777,576. Generally, slidable covers of this type have labels adhesively applied thereto which provide information regarding the contents of the tray and the patient to whom the contents are to be administered. None of the previously existing trays include means for allowing easy insertion, removal, and securement of indicia cards bearing the desired medical information. Moreover, known containers of this general type have laterally extending, shelf-type edges which cooperate with folded edges of the cover portion, allowing the cover to slide back and forth. In practice, however, the folded portions of the cover tends to distort over time thereby making it somewhat difficult to open or close the cover. In addition, such covers are susceptible to being inadvertently knocked off of the tray during handling.